Here Without You
by TucsonGirl
Summary: Musa's dad shows up and doesn't approve of Riven. How will things turn out?
1. The Concert

Musa stood on her balcony waiting for Riven. He had called a day before and said he had a surprise for her and to meet him on the balcony of her dorm room at 8:00 that night. It was 8:10 and he wasn't there. Musa paced back and forth, waiting for her boyfriend to show up with this "surprise". Finally, he rode up on his levabike. He pulled the bike to a stop on the edge of the balcony and pulled his helmet off. "You're late," Musa said with a blank face.

"You look nice," he said with a small smile. Musa gave a tiny eye roll, but Riven saw the little sparkle in her eye. Musa was wearing tight black pants and a yellow one-shoulder midriff with her long violet hair pulled back in two side pigtails. Riven tossed her a helmet and grinned. Musa slipped the helmet on and climbed on the back of the bike and held tight to Riven's waist as he accelerated the bike and rode off.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," she said into the helmet's radio. She heard Riven chuckle.

"You'll see," he answered slyly and speed the levabike up even more. In no time at all they reached Magix stadium. Riven parked the bike, hopped off and helped Musa down. He pulled off her helmet and straightened her hair. He smiled at her and lead her to the stadium doors. " Ready for your surprise?" Riven said. Musa heard voices cheering and a loud base that shook the ground. Riven approached the doors and flashed two tickets to the ticket checker and lead Musa in. 3 Doors Down was on the stage, blasting Here Without You, her favorite song by them. Musa turned to Riven and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled her through the crowd. Riven picked Musa up onto his shoulders so she had a perfect view of the stage, high above everyone else. Two hours went by. When to concert was over, the couple walked to the bike and made their way back to Alfea. Riven pulled up at Musa's balcony and she hopped down. When she slipped the helmet off, she had a smile on her face that reached all the way up to her eyes. Riven gave a little chuckle and said,"So, did you like your surprise?"

"Riven, you rock!" she said, handing him back the helmet.

"I know," he answered. "Well, it's only 10:00. You wanna go for a walk or something?"

Musa nodded. "Meet you downstairs." She ran quietly through the dorm, down the stairs and out the front doors. Riven was leaning against a stairway when she came out. He took her hand and lead her across the quad and to the edge of the forest. He turned to her and raised one eyebrow. She giggled and they walked into the forest together.

"So," he said. "You had fun tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it totally rocked!" Musa answered enthusiastically.

"Good," Riven said.

"Did you have fun?" Musa asked looking up at Riven.

"Of course!" Riven answered. "I always have fun when I'm with you." Musa giggled. "Can you say corny?"

Riven laughed along with her and they walked deeper into the forest. Then, he stopped. "You know I'm no good at this kind of stuff. I just want to make sure you're happy and-"

Musa put her finger to his lips and said, "You talk to much."

"Now who's being corny?" he laughed. She just smiled and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. Riven went along with it and held her close around the waist. They stood in the middle of the forest kissing and after a few minutes Riven pulled himself away, breathing hard. He looked down at her and she was breathing hard as well. "I should get you back to school," he said, a hint of reluctance in his voice. Musa stuck her lower lip out dramatically but Riven wouldn't give. He picked her up and started to carry her bridal style out of the forest. She snuggled close into his chest, taking in his warmth so she would remember it through the night. When they reached the levabike, he gently set her down and climbed onto his bike. She put his hand into her's and spoke softly.

"I really did have fun tonight." Riven let loose a rare but genuine smile and pecked her on the check.

"I'm glad. Call you tomorrow, O.K.?" She nodded and let go of his hand. He slipped on his helmet and rode off the grounds. Musa watched and listened until his departing figure faded and even her sonar ears couldn't hear his bike anymore. She grinned and walked up to her bedroom. As she closed her eyes to go to sleep, Riven's face was all she could see.

"So lover boy," Brandon teased. "You have fun with Musa last night?" He and Riven were sparring in the training ring at Red Fountain. Riven took a quick jab, but Brandon blocked it. "I'll take that as a yes," Brandon laughed. "Did she have a good time?"

"Yeah," Riven answered, his voice slightly distant. Brandon stopped fighting and lowered his weapon. "What's up, bro?" Riven asked.

"You tell me," Brandon answered. "Are you O.K.?" Riven sighed and walked to the edge of the ring. Brandon joined him and they stood looking out at Alfea castle in the distance.

"I know she likes me," Riven said after a while. "And I like her too."

"So what's the problem?" Brandon said.

"Well…I think I love her. Seriously."

Brandon smiled. " So what's wrong with that?"

"Well… You've meet Stella's parents, right? And Bloom's meet Sky's. Layla's parents set her & Nabu up, Flora's parents and Tecna's parents met Helia and Timmy last summer. I really haven't got any parents to show off but I've never met Musa's dad."

"Yeah, you did," Brandon said. "That day at the Red Fountain concert. Remember?"

Riven shook his head. "That was hardly serious. And our relationship has grown since then. I think it's only right I meet him for real."

Brandon shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well what if he doesn't like me?" Riven said. Brandon laughed and Riven turned to glare at him. "I'm serious!" He yelled, punching him in the arm.

Brandon's laughter died down. "Sorry, man but since when do you care what other people think about you?"

"This isn't just some other person. This is Musa's dad! If he doesn't like me, I can kiss Musa good-bye." He stared off into the distance, thinking about life without Musa. It would suck. She brought out the best in him and made him a better person. Not to mention, he loved her! He didn't want to live without her.

Brandon turned to Riven. "Sorry man. Didn't know it was that serious to you." Riven just shrugged. " You should talk to her about this," Brandon. said. "If it really means that much to you, Musa need to know." Riven just nodded and turned to walk away.


	2. 1st Impression

"You want to meet my dad?" Musa said with disbelief. "Why?" The couple were in Musa and Tecna's room alone sitting on Musa's bed holding hands.

"Well, I just think he should approve before we go any further in our relationship," Riven answered quietly.

"Why do you care?" Musa asked, starting to smile.

Riven rolled his eyes. "I don't know alright!" He got up and started to move towards the door. Musa got up and grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. "Just forget it, O.K.?" Musa moved around of him and stood in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"Talk to me," she said desperately. "I can't read your mind." Riven stared her down but didn't get very far before he realized she could be just as stubborn as he could. Another reason he loved her as mush as he did.

He sighed. "I've never had a serious girlfriend before. I don't want to mess this up."

Musa walked up to him and took his hand in hers. "I think you're doing an awesome job." He smiled and they moved back over to the bed. "If you really want his approval, I'll call him and ask him to come down." Riven just nodded. Musa shook her head and leaned over to get her cell phone. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Riven was standing by Musa, shifting from foot to foot , crossing and uncrossing his arms. He was nervous to meet Musa's dad and couldn't stand still. He wanted to make a good first impression so he wore his hero suit. Musa stood next to him dressed in her usual outfitting, tube top and pants. Her dad's bus was due to drop him off any minute. Riven started to pace a little. Musa looked at her nails and tried to ignore Riven's fidgeting. Finally, she couldn't take it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. "Riven, it's just my dad! You will live, I promise! Calm down, huh?"

"Sorry," he grunted. She rolled her eyes and leaned up to peck him on the check. But he held her head there and moved his lips to meet hers. His hands moved teh the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so in tune with only each other, they didn't hear the bus pull up. Musa's hands were buried in Riven's hair and his hands were traveling up and down her body. Musa's father walked up to them and cleared his throat. Their lips parted and they backed up quickly.

"Dad!" Musa yelled and threw her arms around her father's neck. "It's so good to see you!" Musa's dad looked at Riven and grunted, they turned back to his daughter.

"It's good to see you too, my dear." He was all smiles when he saw Musa. But then he turned to Riven. "And this is?" he said with a blank face. Riven turned a deep red and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face.

"Dad, this is Riven," Musa said grabbing his arm.

"N-Nice to meet you, sir," Riven stuttered and held out his hand. Musa's father looked from his hand to him and grunted again. Riven awkwardly put his hand down and frowned. Musa's father lifted one eyebrow as if daring Riven to say a word. Musa stepped between them and spoke nervously.

"Alright! Dad, how long are you staying?"

"Don't know. A while maybe." His eyes stayed locked on Riven's and it was quiet.

"Well, we should go tell Miss Faragonda you're here," Musa said breaking the silence. Musa's dad turned to grab his suit case and while his back was turned, Riven tried to flatten his hair that Musa had messed up while they were making out. Musa's dad turned back and he grabbed Musa's arm while he walked up to the front of the school. Musa turned around and signaled for Riven to follow. He rolled his eyes but came up and walked beside her. Musa and her father had their arms linked together in a father/daughter way and they were talking and laughing about their music. "Oh and I almost forgot. I came up with this new mix that I'm dying for you to hear!"

Her dad chuckled. "I'd be glad to, Musa. I can't tell you how so very proud of you I am."

Musa blushed a little. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"It's because of you that music is again a part of my life. You remind me so much of your mother." Musa's eyes misted over a little and Riven wanted to reach out and comfort her but didn't dare while her father was standing there. So he tried to join the conversation.

"Yeah, Musa did really well at that concert at Red Fountain."

Musa's dad eyed him. "Were you there?" Riven clenched his fist but held his temper.

"Yeah, I was."

"Umm, Dad Riven was the one that got the crowd going so I had enough power to blow that witch Stormy away."

Musa's dad smirked. "Wasn't he the one that let the witch in?"

"No, of course not Dad!" Musa exclaimed.

"Really? Because from what you tell me, he's been in tight with witches before." Riven opened his mouth to speak but Musa beat him to it.

"Dad, Riven was spelled. It wasn't his fault. Can we not talk about this please?" They arrived at the headmistresses office and Musa's dad nodded.

"Of course, my dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll only be a minute." He walked into the office and as soon as the door was shut, Riven exploded.

"What is his deal?"

"Quiet!" she hissed. "He'll hear you!"

"Why is he being so difficult!" Riven fumed.

"He's just being a good dad. He'll warm up to you, you'll see." She pecked him on the check but his expression didn't soften. "He's staying at a hotel in Magix so tonight we can do what we want. Do you think you can survive that long?" Riven glared at the office door and nodded. "Thank you. And it may not seem like it, but you did score some points with him for wanting to meet him."

"Could've fooled me," Riven grumbled.

Musa ignored him and her dad left the office."Now my dear, what shall we do first?"

"Well, I really want to show you my mix," Musa answered.

Her dad smiled, then looked over at Riven. "So will you be joining us?"

"Ummm. Actually I think I'd better head back to Red Fountain. But-"

"Great. Guess we'll see you later then." Musa's dad said, cutting him off. If looks could kill, Musa's dad would be dead right now.

"Guess I'll see you later, Musa," Riven grumbled. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the check.

"Pick me up on my balcony around eight," she whispered. When she let go, her dad lead her away and started talking about her mix. Riven watched them go then headed back to Red Fountain.

"You should have seen this dude!" Riven yelled. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu were all in Riven's room to listen to him rant on about Musa's dad. "Now I see where Musa gets her attitude from!" Riven yelled, pacing across the room. The other guys are were trying to contain laughter. Riven was pretty mad right now and no one wanted to tick him off even more. "If he hadn't been Musa's dad, I would have killed him!"

"Well," Helia said. "You did sorta bring this upon yourself."

"Yeah," Timmy added. "You wanted to meet the guy."

"But I didn't know he'd be such a pain!" Riven said plopping down on his bed. He buried his head in his hands and tried to regain control of his temper.

"You've only gotta put up with him for a couple of days," Sky said. "Then you get Musa all to yourself again."

"Maybe that's the problem," Brandon said.

"What are you talking about!" Riven yelled getting up and starting to pace again.

"Well, you were feeling up his daughter when he walked up," Brandon answered.

"Yeah," Nabu chuckled. "Nice move, dude."

"Right, cause I knew he was gonna walk up!" Riven stopped pacing and turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm serious. I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't have a choice, bro," Sky said. "You got yourself into this mess."

Riven sighed and shook his head. "I just don't want to loose her," he said softly.

"Musa gave you a second chance when you were with Darcy." Brandon said. "I'm sure her dad will too."


	3. Heartbreak

"You want me to what!" Musa and her father her in her room with the other Winx girls listening to Musa's music and talking.

"Uhh girls I think we'd better go…" Stella said nervously. The other five girls walked silently out of the room and closed the door behind them even though they could hear Musa screaming throughout the whole dorm.

"You heard me," her dad said calmly, sitting on the edge of Musa's desk. Musa walked over to the CD player and punched the stop button.

"I don't think I did," Musa spat acidly.

"I want you to break off with this Riven boy."

"Why!" Musa screeched.

Her dad shrugged. "I just don't think he's right for you."

"How would you know? You just met him!"

"And I've seen his type before. The arrogant, rude boys who treat girls as pretty as you like trophies, not people."

"Riven isn't a "type". He's one of a kind and you don't know him like I do!"

He shook his head. "I don't need to know him to see that he's not right for my daughter."

Angry tears started to form in Musa's eyes. "But Dad, I love him…"

He waved her comment. "You're to young to understand love."

"You fell in love with Mom when you were young!" she hollered.

"That's different!" he said in a shakey voice. He rose from the bed and stood in front of Musa.

"How!" Musa asked.

"Because it just is!" Both their voices were getting louder and louder and the tears started to escape from Musa's eyes. "Musa, dear, please don't do this. You just have to trust me." He came and put his arms around his daughter but she didn't hug him back. She stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and hot tears running down her checks. He pulled her arms length away and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You can't make me do it," she growled.

He shook his head. "If you don't I will. And I might not be as nice as you would. Musa, I can easily get an apartment here. There is nothing keeping me from staying here to keep an eye on you." She glared at him and he rubbed her shoulders. "You'll thank me for this when you're older," he said and left the room. When Musa was sure he was gone, she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands, letting the tears fall freely. Seconds later, the other girls came in.

"We heard the whole thing, Musa," Layla said softly. She hugged the crying fairy tightly and the other girls joined.

"How am I going to do this?" Musa cried.

"I don't know, sweetie," Flora said, holding Musa's hand in both of hers.

"But no matter what happens, we're here for you," Bloom said softly.

Musa stood facing the sky out on her balcony. There was no moon and storm clouds covered the stars. Tears ran down her face and she shivered in the night air. When her father left, she had asked for a little alone time and had been out on the balcony since then. She had lost track of time but it must be at least 8:00 at night. "Musa?" Tecna called softly from the room. "Are you coming in?"

"No Tec. I have to talk to Riven tonight." Tecna didn't press the matter, just closed the balcony door so Musa could talk to Riven in private. Only moments after Tecna shut the door, Musa heard Riven's bike in the distance and fresh tears flooded her eyes. There was no light out but Musa faced away from where Riven pulled up. She didn't want him to see her crying. More importantly, she didn't want to see his face when she told him.

"Hey, babe. Your dad gone?" He hopped of the bike and started to move next to her. She took a few steps away from him. "Uhh you O.K.?" he asked nervously. Musa drew in a shaky breath and tried to talk with a level voice.

"No Riven, I'm not."

"Well what's wrong?" There was concern in his voice and it tugged at Musa's heart. He moved to put a hand on her shoulder and she put up a power shield. Riven jumped back in surprise. That was hard enough for Musa. But what she was about to do was going to be even harder.

"Riven we need to talk."

"Well turn around and we can!" Musa could tell he was masking his fear for what he knew was coming next with irritation.

"Riven…"

"Musa, please don't say it…" Riven pleaded.

"I don't have a choice," she said softly. "No…no!" he said shaking his head.

"Please, don't say anything. Just go." Musa's tears had left trails in her checks.

"Musa, please! If this is about what I said about your dad being a pain, I'm really sorry. Please don't do this…"

"I don't have a choice," she repeated. It started to rain, but Musa's shield held. She wouldn't let it down. It wasn't a shield to keep Riven away from her but to keep her from running to him, holding him, kissing him and crying to him. Musa heard his feet moving and he got onto the bike.

"If that's what you want…" he said sadly. And he was gone.

"It's not," Musa said, lowering the shield. She turned and watched his bike fade away into the distance and cried. Just stood out in the rain and cried. The last time she felt this much pain, her mom had died.

Riven arrived back at Red Fountain ten minutes later, broken hearted and confused. He parked his bike but didn't go up to his dorm. He needed to think, to be alone. "No," he said to himself. "I don't need to be alone. I need to be with Musa!" He walked around outside in the rain, trying not to cry. He didn't cry. Ever. After a few minutes, he found his way to the outdoor stage. He walked up to the edge of the stage, jumped up and just sat there. This was the stage Musa performed on last year. She had been so great. Riven let loose small smile at the memory and more thoughts of her flooded his brain while tears flooded his eyes. He bit his lip and held them back. 'This must have something to do with her father,' he thought to himself. Her father. The only thing keeping him from going back to see Musa right now. The person that hated him to the core. The person he had called down here to receive his approval. Well, he had gotten it. Riven sat alone on the stage and cried for the first time in his life.


	4. Daddy Doesn't Know Best

Musa lay on her bed, with her headphones on listening to 3 Doors Down. It was exactly one week since she had cried out on the balcony, watching the man of her dreams ride away forever. Classes had ended an hour ago and Tecna was finishing up the last of her homework. A knock came to the door but Musa pretended not to hear it. Tecna put down her pencil and answered it. It was Musa's father. Tecna let him in and went back to her desk. Musa took off her headphones and sat up. "What's up?" She said in a dry voice. Ever since that day, things hadn't been the same between her and her father.

"I'm going into Magix," he answered. "Would you like to join me?" Tecna turned and looked at them. Musa hadn't left the dorm except for classes for a week. Musa looked over at Tecna and she nodded her head, willing Musa to go. Musa looked back to her dad and shrugged. He smiled. "Great. I'll wait outside for you." Musa slowly climbed off her bed and went to her mirror to brush her hair. She looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot on account of her crying herself to sleep every night for the past week, her nails were ugly and broken because she had started and stopped biting them over the course of the week. She couldn't stand to look at her own reflection anymore and left the room to meet her dad who was waiting just outside the dorm. They walked in silence down the hallways and outside into the sunshine. Musa covered her eyes and squinted against the sudden brightness. Her dad didn't make any comment, just kept walking to the bus. The ride was quiet and short and only when they arrived in Magix did Musa speak.

"So, where are we headed?"

"I thought we could just walk," he replied and started to walk around. She followed quietly with her hands in her pockets. It seemed that no matter where she went, she saw couples. It drove her crazy so she looked at the ground, watching her own feet move. It seemed like they had been walking forever when she bumped into her father.

She looked up. "What's up? Why'd we stop."

"I thought there was someone you might like to see," he answered and stepped to the side. And there stood Riven. Musa's mouth fell open into a little "o" and she pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Hey Musa," Riven said softly. He started to walk towards her and she kept her head down. He took is finger and lifted her chin up so their eyes met. Her heart sped up and was beating so fast, she could swear he could hear it.

"I…You…How?" she stuttered. For some reason, she couldn't form words. He smiled a little and reached out to take her hand that was jammed down deep in her pocket. His hands were warm to the iciness of her own.

Her took her one hand in both of his. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "Everything seems cold since that night…" He turned and faced Musa's dad. He had a look of shame on his face when he saw what he had put his daughter through.

"Musa, my daughter," he said steeping forward. "I've made a terrible mistake. I'm so very sorry." Musa looked at her father then at Riven. Then it clicked in her head. Her father had talked to Riven. Riven still wanted her. And her dad was letting him have her. She smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever and Riven mirrored it. He reached around her waist and picked her up high. She let loose her melodious laugh as Riven spun her around a few times and set her back down. He looked into her eyes and she saw tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"For the second time in my life," he whispered.

"What was the first?" Musa asked.

"When I thought I lost you."

"Can you say corny?" she joked and tears formed in her eyes as well. He smiled and kissed her. Her lips felt teh same as they had one week ago, as if she had never left.


End file.
